


glow | yachi x fem!reader

by SheepyMirai



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuuties, Possible One Shot, Reader Insert, yachi hitoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyMirai/pseuds/SheepyMirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(a/n) notes!! :3c</p>
<p>-female!reader x yachi<br/>-yachi is slight asexual ( I think that's the best way to describe it)<br/>-music isnp. glow-keeno feat.hatsune miku (I liked how the music fit for this story, not the story behind the lyrics, but it's still a good song!! one of the saddest I know<br/>-word count: 823 words; 2 pages</p>
    </blockquote>





	glow | yachi x fem!reader

**Author's Note:**

> (a/n) notes!! :3c
> 
> -female!reader x yachi  
> -yachi is slight asexual ( I think that's the best way to describe it)  
> -music isnp. glow-keeno feat.hatsune miku (I liked how the music fit for this story, not the story behind the lyrics, but it's still a good song!! one of the saddest I know  
> -word count: 823 words; 2 pages

The sky began to dye itself with orange and red hues. The once harsh sunlight now grew dim with a soft ray of orange creeping inside the quiet room. Two girls sat entangled between each other laying atop the messy bed sheet. The summer heat was nice between their bodies, eyes closed and just enjoying the feeling of being next to each other.

A head of soft blonde hair peeked her eyes open to reveal honey brown orbs that traced every detail of her beloved’s face. [h/l] [h/c] hair that curled from the humidity and framed her soft [s/c] face. Her eyes gently closed and lips parted slightly with small breaths coming in and out. Yachi sighed in happiness, memorizing the way the sunset seemed to illuminate [f/n] just the right way. 

As if Yachi were to disappear, the once sleeping girl tugged the younger girl’s body closer to her own. A small noise of surprise was made before being muffled as Yachi’s face become smushed against [f/n]’s chest. She could feel the blonde’s shoulders shake with an airy laugh that always took her breath away. Yachi watched in hidden amusement at her girlfriend’s small pout and her reluctancy to pry her eyes open. Only then did it change when she was greeted with bright honey eyes reflecting the sun’s orange rays and the small smile trying oh-so-hard to be concealed. Reaching her face up, [f/n] pushed her slightly dried lips against Yach’s forehead.

The warm moment was slowly fading when the girl pulled back to see her girlfriend chew at the bottom of her lip and her brilliant eyes looking anywhere except her face. Confusion set on [f/n]’s face, asking with slight worry about Yachi’s uncomfort, 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something that you didn’t like?” Immediately, she was met with a lot of stammering and head shakes. 

“N-No of course n-not. You did nothing wrong [f/n]!” she took a quick breath, “it’s just that, well…. w-we’ve been together for almost a year, a-and I feel like we should be doing more than-” 

“Hold on!” the sudden hard tone made Yachi yelp, she had never seen [f/n] use that kind of voice with her. 

“You’re thinking that we should be literally into each other just because that’s what other couples do?” Yachi nodded as if she got caught in a lie, trying to bury her face within the sheets. 

More worry covered the slight anger that she previously held. “Are you even okay with that kind of stuff?”

“O-Of course I am!” the blonde’s shaky voice only proved it to be a lie.

“Really, all I can remember was you talking three weeks to work up the courage to hold my hand.” Sight breaths of laughter escaped [f/n] lips when re-telling the story. Yachi’s face grew immensely warm at the embarrassing memory. It was true that she wasn’t okay with a lot of “normal couple” things but, 

“I-I just feel bad that I’m making you hold yourself back cause I’m just too scared. And that, w-well you may leave me because,” 

“Now hang on!” [f/n] sure had a bad habit of interrupting others, “Did I ever say you were making me hold back on things?” 

Yachi felt a soft hand cup her flaming cheeks and slightly push to stare into a pair of [e/c] eyes that could make her melt, “N-not really....”

“And did I ever _once_ mention I would leave you?” Yachi could easily hear the slight pain in her words 

“No! but-” the words died in her throat when she was pulled against [f/n]’s warm and sticky body. 

“Then please don’t ever think of anything like that again.” long fingers brushed through tangled sunflower locks, “to be honest, there are a few things I wouldn’t mind doing with you. But not till you feel ready. I don’t care how long it takes, I won’t do anything you feel uncomfortable with and I will never leave you….ever!” 

It was like band had be removed from Yachis chest. A fear that she had dreaded for almost a week now suddenly disappeared with the feeling behind her girlfriend’s words. She was almost able to keep her tears in…. _almost_

“Whoa, Hey! are you crying? hey, it’s alright!” small droplet of water build at the corners of her eyes yet, Yachi could felt laughter bubble inside her chest. She look into the worried eyes of her beloved [f/n], her voice was soft; yet her words held such a heavy meaning,

“I love you [f/n]! thanks for taking care of me!” the look on her face was forever etched into the small blonde’s memory.

[e/c] widened from hearing those three precious, heavy words. Her surprise and worry melted away and was replaced with her purest smile. [f/n] pulled the blonde back down to their soft domain. Intertwining their legs and weaving their fingers together. She laid her forehead against Yachi’s and spoke with such a loving whisper, 

“Yeah, I love you too Yachi...please continue to take care of me!”


End file.
